Titanic
by numbuh550490
Summary: The story of another ficitional couple on the titanic. Will love keep them together or push them apart?
1. Chapter 1

It was a few nights before the Titanic sank. A young girl around the age of 17 was staring off into the night sky, wondering what America would be like. All her life, she spent her life wondering and thinking. Was there anything to live for anymore? Her dark chocolate eyes searched, but she found nothing.

"Katie," her best friend called for her. "Where have you been? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Katie softly said, not making any eye contact as if she was hiding something. She smoothed out her white dress and straightened out her gloves. "Tell my mother and Jacob I'll be back down in a few minutes."

As soon as Katie was alone again, she looked out into the depths of the ocean. A shiver went down her spine everytime she looked at the ocean. There was a terrible feeling in her stomach, and she had felt it ever since she stepped foot on the boat.

Something had happened before she arrived on the boat, though she never dared to tell a single soul.

She had fallen in love, yet the world tried everything to keep them apart.

Katie's breath was a bit shaky, and she sat down, not intending to go back down. Most of her life was just a big lie! An act that she put on to keep her parents and everyone else happy. She was engaged to marry Jacob, but she didn't love him like she loved...

She tried to forget him, but everyday, she thought about him. They had been childhood best friends, and it was a lot more peaceful and less complicated than.

Things had gone down hill ever since her mother remarried a rich man, and Katie wasn't aloud to see her best friend.

"Kylen," his name escaped her lips in a quiet whisper. "I am so sorry." Katie whispered wishing he could hear it. Her mother had forbidden her to see him, so Katie was forced to tell Kylen she never wanted to see him again.

Katie remembered moving, and everyday she regretted not saying goodbye to him. There was an empty hole in her heart where he use to be. He had filled her with joy as a child, and they had been like siblings back then and nothing more. But as the teenage years came around, things had changed. She had changed, and so did he.

Instead of her being his best friend, she had turned out to look like the enemy. Only if he knew that she didn't mean what she had said, and it was something she was forced to do. Katie had felt so dumb for not rebeling against what her mother said, for it was the cruelest thing she had ever done.

"He'll never forgive me," Katie whispered. "He probably hates me."

"How are you so sure about that," someone said from behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Katie stiffened a bit. "I just know," she quietly said to the man. Katie's dark brown eyes looked down at her feet, and then quietly looked over at the man, who she could not recognize because his hat seemed to cast a shadow over his eyes.

"Little K's smile use to brighten up my whole day," the man said, using her old nickname, which rang a bell in Katie's mind.

Before Katie could say anything else, he had dissapeared.

"Kylen," Katie whispered again, not sure of how to cope with this now. Katie shook her head, trying to push all thoughts of the past out of her mind. We were just silly children back then, Katie quietly thought to herself. She could still remember the last time she saw him as a young thirteen year old girl. Sometimes Katie could remember the touch of his hands playing with her brown curls.

She forced herself to get up and went back down to the tea party downstairs. Her mother still had that fake smile on her face, just like Katie's. It was all just an act to please everyone else, but why not please yourself and everyone else at the same time? Was it so hard for her mother to accept her as she was? She wanted to be like every other teenager on the boat that wasn't first class. She oftened saw them laughing and being so carefree. Katie long to live a normal life, and it was just so hard trying to impress her mother.

She could just imagine her mother saying, "Katie, I forbid you to see him," just because her mom didn't think he would ever live up to her standards.

Meanwhile, Kylen was softly whistling as he strolled back down to his room. Was it really her? Katie Jackson, the girl that had stolen his heart even as a teen.

His heart had almost stopped when he saw her standing there in that beautiful white dress, though he hated seeing her so sad. Why would she be sad about the life she had now? She was now high class and considered to popular to speak to a peasant like him. He ran his hand through his messy black hair and tried to forget. There wasn't any hope of having even just a normal friendship with her.

He sighed and walked into his room where his buddies were laughing and playing with cards.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours, Katie excused herself and wondered off around the ship. She came to an abrupt stop when something caught her eye. There was an old piano sitting there, untouched, and it was simply elegant. She carefully walked over and let her hands ran over the delicate white keys.

Her mind was still set on the past, and she started playing the piano. An old little tune she use to sing a lot as a child, though her voice had changed over the years.

A sweet sound drifted from the piano, though it was followed by Katie's voice, which was just above a whisper, yet sweet in it's own way. She was convicned that she was alone, and it made her less self concious about her singing.

Kylen came up from behind her, his voice suddenly joining hers. Katie's eyes slowly closed, though her fingers still continued to play. She had never felt so peaceful, and it made her forget what was going on right then.

A soft smile played on her lips as she softly sang.

As the song came to an end, Katie could feel Kylen's arms surrounding her in a comforting embrace that made all her worries just dissapear. It felt like nothing had happened before, and that the fight never took place.

Both were simply content, though there was someone watching in the shadows. A figure that easily destroy the friendship again if he or she wanted to. The shadow dissapeared back into the darkness before either of them could notice, and Katie's hands slipped away from the piano and she turned to look at Kylen.

"I can't do this," Katie whispered, slipping away from him.

Kylen shook his hand, knowing that he shouldn't have come. For those short minutes, it felt like everything would fall into place.

"I'm sorry," He quietly said, before running off.

"Wait!" Katie cried out, though he was gone before she could take back what she said.

I'm a fool for thinking she could ever..., Kylen thought. He had come looking for her, and one simple rose was in his hand. He immediatly dropped it before leaving and going to a different deck of the boat.

Katie was running, trying to find him, though all she found was the rose laying there. Some of the petals had fallen off, though there was just something about it. Right then, Katie wasn't sure if she could even forgive herself.


End file.
